


Woops...

by jillothewisp (abbykate)



Series: Domestic Bliss [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, biological clocks, crossed wires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbykate/pseuds/jillothewisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'Commitment'? I suppose, though in the grand scheme of things it's no different to owning any other large appliance."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woops...

**Author's Note:**

> For a while now I've been planning to use the end of this series to segue into the Parentlock series I've been planning for ages. There will be two or three more fics (don't call them 'fics', Jill, they're just conversations 9_9) in this series, but this is the beginning of the end.

"I've been thinking."

"Hm?"

"I've been thinking about...us. No, hey! It's not - it's really not anything bad, don't look at me like that!"

"What is it, then?"

"I've just been thinking, we're happy here, right? We're doing - fine, really. Great. Never better, actually."

"Yes..."

"But -"

"'But'?"

"But, I - sometimes I feel - sometimes, not all the time - I feel like there's something...missing."

"'Missing'?"

"Yeah, yes. I feel like we have - Christ, how do I say this? I feel like we have more to give?"

"Hm."

"Look, y'know what? Let's just forget it, I'm barmy today. Chalk it up to lack of sleep -"

"I feel exactly the same way."

"I - come again?"

"There is something missing. Glad you mentioned it. I've been considering it for quite some time."

"You - have?"

"Mm, yes. It would be a brilliant addition."

"That's - that's sort of what I was thinking. Wow."

"It would make us more effective, certainly."

"Not quite the words I'd use, but I guess I could see that, yeah. I think it would make us _better_. Are you sure, though? I mean, it's, you know. Bit of a large commitment."

"'Commitment'? I suppose, though in the grand scheme of things it's no different to owning any other large appliance."

"But - wait, ' _large appliance_ '?"

"Like a refrigerator or washing machine - keep up, John."

"...Are we talking about the same thing? Because I don't think we're talking about the same thing."

"I was talking about an industrial centrifuge - "

"And I was talking about a baby."

"...Ah."

[To Be Continued]


End file.
